Fear of the Flu
by Dark-kitsune-dreams
Summary: Kurama gets sick with a cold that turns into the flu, and Hiei is at his lover's side to help. Of course, this 'helping out' business proves to be a bit tougher than what he first thought. Shounenai, KuramaXHiei.


**Note: **This idea has been popping in and out of my head periodically, and I wish to pursue it as a light-hearted, somewhat comedic, fairly short fic. I plan (the keyword being plan) to make it about five to six chapters long, but there are no guarantees.

**Warning: **SHOUNEN-AI. I cannot make it any clearer than that. If you are against male/male pairings, leave now. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **All familiar characters, names, ideas, etcetera from the manga and series Yu Yu Hakusho belong to its creators and anyone else involved in the projects. The plot is mine, though I am sure it has been clichéd many a time over and over.

-

It was time for school, and Kurama walked out of his home. The house was somewhat empty without his mother, step-father, and step-brother, who had left two days ago to visit one of his step-father's relatives for two weeks. Of course, Kurama was offered to go, but he opted to stay, saying that he'd rather study for the exams coming up next week.

Now, as he walked to school, the brisk winter wind playing with a few strands of his fiery red hair, he wished that he had taken up the offer. For the past two days, a pesky sniffle had been plaguing him, and the endless amounts of homework that the teachers gave to their classes as "study references" didn't help him get any rest to fight off thecold, or worse, the eventual flu.

Kurama sighed; complaining would get him nowhere. He walked to school, silently praying to the gods above that school would go by briskly. The frigid December air stung his already-red nose, causing the demon to sneeze. The redhead groaned and wiped his nose with the back of his coat sleeve, quickening his pace. Finally, he reached the warm hallways of the academy he attended, and entered the locker room, quickly discarding his loafers for the slippers the school provided.

"Good morning, Minamino. I see you're doing well," Kurama's classmate, Yuu Kaitou, greeted, unmasked sarcasm dripping from the statement. The red haired fox covered his mouth as he coughed, and looked at the black-haired, black-eyed boy next to him.

"Thanks for the positive greeting, Kaitou; I really appreciate it," came the equally sarcastic reply. Kaitou smirked at this, and patted his friend on the back.

"No problem. I would suggest, however, that you go home. You don't look good at all, and if you don't watch out, that cold could become the flu," Kaitou said matter-of-factly, his undoubted genius showing proudly. Kurama rolled his eyes at the teenage boy, and began to walk to his classroom.

"It's really no big deal, Kaitou. I've suffered far worse than the flu in my life," Kurama replied, and sat down at his desk. The beady-eyed boy was about to make another persuasion, but was sharply cut off by the bell ringing, signaling that class had begun. The teacher entered the classroom quietly, and set his things down on the desk. He took out some papers, organized them neatly, and then set them down at the top right corner of his desk.

His name was Aguri Watanabe, and he was about forty years old. Aguri was about five feet four inches, and had clean-cut black hair dappled with some grey here and there. He wore a simple white collared, button-up shirt and navy dress pants. His sepia eyes were boxed in by square-rimmed glasses which made his face appear rounder than it truly was.

"Good morning, class. I've formed a review sheet for you that I would like you to have completed by tomorrow. I would now like all of you to come pick it up."

He waited patiently by the chalk board as the class shuffled to their feet and acquired one of the helpful sheets. When that was finished, Watanabe began jotting down notes about the Edo period, its cultural benefits, and how it affected the Japanese culture of today. Kurama, of course, already knew all about this subject considering he lived through (and stole many things from) that era. Besides, he couldn't concentrate if he wanted to; he kept sneezing every ten seconds.

It became so bad, in fact, that every time the fox would sneeze, the teacher would stop momentarily and then resume when he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted. Of course, a few seconds later, he was repeating the previous action over again. After five minutes of said actions, Watanabe snapped.

"Minamino-san, kindly escort yourself to the nurse's office so you can go home," the teacher snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Yes, sir," Kurama replied, quickly gathering up his things and leaving for the nurse's office. He was quite pleased to leave the class behind, truthfully, because no class equaled no work, no work equaled more rest, and more rest ultimately equaled a healthy, non-suffering Kurama. On his way out and after his little theory, he saw Kaitou give him a defiant 'I-told-you-so' smirk.

The demon sneezed again, and walked what he felt was a Walk of Shame through the hallways of the Meio Academy. He was a Spirit Detective, and even more important, a demon. A pesky cough shouldn't bother him; he's suffered much, much worse in his life. Dieing instantly came into his mind at that point. However, he did have to admit that even though he was technically a demon, he was still human. And being a human pretty much sucked right now.

He entered the nurse's office, and sat down on one of the hard, plastic chairs provided, patiently waiting for the nurse to get off the phone. It seemed as if she would never get off the phone, but as soon as a coughing fit plagued the redhead, she snapped to attention and hung up. She took one look at the sick boy, and then started writing down a dismissal pass.

"You look awful; go hone and get some rest," she instructed him, never looking up from what she was doing. Kurama sighed; he was really getting sick of people telling him he looked awful.

"There's only one problem with that, ma'am; my parents are out-of-town, and I don't have any relatives who could take me home," he replied patiently. The nurse shrugged, and handed him the paper.

"Then walk home. Just get out of here and get in bed before you infect the whole school."

Once again Kurama sighed, and stood up. He muttered a 'thank you' while bowing politely, and headed towards the attendance office, where he handed the clerk the pass. After what seemed like hours of mindless babble about how this would affect his attendance, the demon was at last able to enter the locker room, where he gathered his possessions, put on his loafers, and secured his coat firmly around his being before exiting the school.

Snow had started to fall half-way through his journey, and Kurama's health was getting increasingly worse. Finally, _finally_ after about twenty minutes of an icy version of Hell, the fox demon reached his home, and entered quickly. The warm air was a relief to his near-frozen body, and he quickly stripped himself of his winter outerwear, took off his shoes, and meandered up to his room.

There he was greeted with a very cold looking Hiei, who had sensed Kurama's energy and decided to check up on his lover. Kurama wasn't fazed, however, and simply made his way to his bed, literally falling face-forward onto it and burying himself under the blankets, not caring that he was still in his school uniform.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked, eyeing the other demon suspiciously. A muffled response came from the shape on the bed known as Kurama, which cause Hiei to raise a brow and clench his teeth.

"I can't understand you, stupid fox. Get your head out of the pillow and talk to me correctly." Kurama shifted himself onto his right side, and focused on the demon.

"I'm sick, Hiei. The nurse sent me home from-" he paused to sneeze and blow his nose, "-school so I could rest and get better." Hiei regarded his lover for a minute, and then rose to his feet.

"Well, you better get better soon; you look like you just came out of Hell," the demon said, referring to Kurama's very pale face and watery eyes. In all honesty, though he would never show it, Hiei was worried about his love, and was reminded how fragile the human Kurama really was compared to his demon self.

"Thanks, Hiei. You sure make me feel peachy keen," the fox shot back, causing Hiei to grumble. Kurama quirked an eyebrow in Hiei's direction, and sat up in bed. "Could you repeat that again, love? I couldn't quite hear you with my face buried in my sheets."

Hiei glared at the floor, silently blaming it for his lover's intense hearing. Kurama knew perfectly well what he said; he was just teasing the small demon. Oh, he would pay later.

"I said, I'll take care of you while you're sick," Hiei begrudgingly said. This statement was immediately greeted by loud laughter from the bedridden fox demon.

"Oh yes, Kurama would compensate dearly," the fire demon thought with a glower while the laughing turned into a fit of coughs.

-

**A tad shorter than what I wanted, but I thought it was a nice place to end it.** **I would like to ask for some constructive criticism, please, as it is my new obsession and I _know_ I can improve greatly. Thank you.**

**Also, just so it isn't pointed out to me, I know a nurse would never allow a student to leave like that, but since it is a fiction, this one does.**


End file.
